The present invention is with respect to an apparatus for pulling out and separating sheets, that are out of line in the direction of transport, of folded products, and more specially such products being transported in the form of an overlapping train, that is to say with the products overlapped in the direction of transport. Such an apparatus may have holding parts that are placed on the two sides of the path of the products, such holding parts being designed for acting on the free or unoverlapped edges of sheets that are out of line towards the holding parts in question, and are moved along at the same speed as the sheets, at least one of holding parts being moved along with a component of motion across the direction of transport.